


Siren

by Kristinaa_207



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, James “Bucky” Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan’s characters, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: 1970s, 1970s Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Cigarette Smoking, Enhanced Female reader, F/M, Hydra, Public Sex, Smoking, Stranger Sex, because YOU now have powers, suspend reality a little more, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:11:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinaa_207/pseuds/Kristinaa_207
Summary: You’re an enhanced agent in the 1970s tasked with procuring The Winter Soldier for Hydra. But seeing the man up close is more than you bargained for.





	Siren

You stepped out of the club onto the sidewalk; the crisp night air feeling cool against your sweat-dampened skin. You looked left and right, spinning on your too-tall heels only to find yourself alone on the street. 

  
You had watched him all night, the man you were ordered to bring in, the man they called The Winter Soldier. He had broken containment, and while you weren’t sure of their intentions, Hydra wanted him brought in. You were in charge of his procurement; charming and leading the soldier back to your motel room where Hydra was lying in wait, ready to quite literally disarm and take down one of the deadliest assassins of your time.

  
You had been sure to get yourself on his radar, dancing seductively, holding eye contact and even beckoning him over with a crook of your finger, all of which caught his attention but failed to move him from where he sat alone in the corner, nursing the same beer. You’d spun around while dancing, keeping your back to him as you shook your ass in the tight, black little wrap-around cocktail dress you wore, but this time when you turned back to face him, he was gone. Panic pricked at your skin as you scanned the sea of bodies filling the club, desperately searching for that head of long, fluffy brown hair. Relief filled your chest when you saw him just as he slipped out the front door, potentially disappearing into the night.

  
“Got a light?” a soft but masculine voice asked from behind you, making the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

  
Although you’d never heard his voice up to this point, you knew it was him. You looked towards the edge of the building finding his tall, solid frame leaning casually against the bricks. He was standing just beyond where the glow of the streetlight reached, keeping him mostly hidden in the shadows.

  
You nodded, reaching into the deep v cut of your dress to pull a book of matches from your bra. You pull a match stick from the pack as you approach him, and as your eyes adjusted to the darkness, his features began to come into focus.

  
He was gorgeous. Absolutely gorgeous.   
You dragged the pink match head against the striking surface, sparking a flame with a soft pop and sizzle. Bucky held the cigarette between his perfect lips, cupping his hands around the flame before leaning in to light it. You extinguish the match with a shake of your wrist before dropping it to the ground, your eyes studying the hollow of his cheeks as he takes the first drag.

  
“I’ve been watching you,” he admits on an inhale, voice slightly strained. He blows out a thin stream of smoke from the side of his mouth, some escaping from his nose as well when he continues speaking. “Although I feel like you noticed.”

  
“I did,” you answer, leaning closer as his eyes roam your body. 

  
“That why you followed me out here, doll?”

  
“Doll, hm?” you tease, purposefully avoiding his question.

  
“What else am I to call you? You haven’t told me your name yet.” 

  
“Yet?” you laugh. “What makes you think you’re getting my name, handsome?”

  
He smirks and holy god this was harder than you thought. He was incredibly sexy, so easy to legitimately flirt with. Your eyes traveled down the expanse of chest exposed by his wide open shirt collar, your hand absently reaching up to trace the silver chain of his necklace before fingering the pendant it held.

  
“You gonna make me earn it?” He challenges, finally pulling his gloved left hand from his jacket pocket and setting it gently on your hip.

  
You kept eye contact, swallowing the apprehension sitting in your throat. Your mind was telling you this was so wrong, but your body was screaming at your mind, begging you to abort the mission all together and let this man, this dangerous man have his way with you.

  
Bucky stands up straighter, using the brick wall to snuff out the cigarette, stepping on the still-lit cherry when it lands at his feet. With one last appraising look, his smirk returns. “Unless you’re not that kind of girl…”

  
You weren’t that kind of girl, not usually, but something about him made you want to be. You knew what your orders were, that you should lead him back to the motel, but you suddenly found yourself putting the ball in his court. The stupidest thing you could have done. 

  
“Take me somewhere private and I’ll show you exactly what kind of girl I am.”

  
Private ended up being just down the narrow alley way between the club and the neighboring business. He shoved you up against the wall, your back colliding hard with the brick, forcing your breath from you in a sharp ‘ _oof_ ’. He pinned you there with his body, his hands sliding slowly down your exposed arms as his mouth ravaged your neck.

  
Your mission was fading fast, all your thoughts focused solely on sex at this point. Your profession made relationships difficult, and your skill set made finding a bedmate almost too easy, which sucked all the fun out of it. It had been far too long since you’d been with a man, and at this moment, feeling all of the Winter Soldier’s undeniable man parts against you, your pleasure seemed to be the only thing that mattered.

  
Decision made, you started working on the button fly of his high-waisted pants. You popped open the top button, the rest following suit with a quick tug, revealing a tan, toned lower stomach and dark hair just below. The knowledge that there was nothing between his pants and his skin made you feel even more wild and gave you the courage to slip your hand beneath the close-fitting fabric. 

  
Bucky hisses when you grip him, your fingers wrapping around his thick shaft, stroking the smooth, hot skin up and down before pulling it from his pants. He lowered his face, brushing his lips against yours once, twice, three times before finally settling against them. You use your free hand to cup the back of his neck and pull him closer, suddenly so fucking desperate to feel him.

  
His hands moved fast, pulling at the front fabric of your dress until the tops of your breasts were exposed, peeking out from your bra. He murmered some word of appreciation into the kiss, but you couldn’t hear, focusing instead on his greedy hands and how they tugged the cups down, freeing both breasts and squeezing them firmly.

  
“Oh god,” you sighed, breaking away to come up for air. Bucky didn’t seem to mind, he dropped his head lower, using his sinful mouth to tease at your nipples as his hands explored lower.

  
Your heart rate reached impossible speeds and you closed your eyes when you felt his fingers bunching the skirt of your knee-length dress. You’re sure you stopped breathing all together when his calloused fingertips grazed your bare flesh, sliding up and finding your thigh holster.

  
That’s it. The gig is up. Cover’s blown. At least no one will know your last living moments were spent giving a handjob to a handsome stranger in a dark alley.

  
Bucky’s head rises slowly, an eyebrow quirked in what appeared to be impressed amusement, not anger or betrayal. Or, y'know, murder.

  
“I love a woman who’s prepared to take care of herself,” he tells you, tapping the handle of the weapon a few times. “But if you don’t mind, maybe set it aside for now? Never been too keen on having a gun that close to my dick.”

  
You released said dick, reaching down to unclip and remove the entire holster. You set it on the ground and carefully stand back up, unsure of Bucky’s next move. 

  
“Good girl,” he purrs, right hand stroking himself. “Now where were we?” 

  
He moved quickly, scooping you up in his arms so your legs wrapped high around his waist before he slammed you back against the wall. He worked your dress up again, bunching it around your waist before his left hand–still gloved–reached down to grip your panties.

  
“I think you like it kinda rough,” he guessed, nodding absently when you did. And with that confirmation, he tugged, the thin fabric of your underwear stinging as it dug into your flesh before ripping away from your body. 

  
Your shocked gasp melted into a throaty moan when you felt the hot head of his cock brush against the slick skin of your pussy. In one fluid motion he pulled you down as he thrusted up, spearing into you fully.

  
“Oh, FUCK!” You cried out, your voice echoing into the night. You’d just held him in your hand but he felt bigger now that he was inside of you, his impressive girth reminding you just how long it’s been.

  
“Yesyesyes…” he chants, pushing you harder against the wall as he moved, deep, rolling movements that had you both climbing fast.   
Voices outside grab your attention, someone asking, “Did you hear that?” but goddamn, he feels so good. There’s no stopping now, and no way you can be quiet when he’s giving it to you like this. 

  
Bucky must hear it too, because his hand slides up to cover your mouth. The small movement shifts him just slightly, his pelvis moving against yours so that his lower abs knead your clit as he grinds into you. And it’s just what you needed. Your sounds rise in pitch and frequency as you get closer and you’re thankful–so thankful–for the hand over your mouth blocking every moan, groan, and pant. Your thighs squeeze him tighter and your eyes start to roll closed, the pleasure becoming too much.

  
“Your pussy is so good,” he tells you in a low growl, his thrusts not faltering for a single second. “I’m going to come so hard, _so hard_. You gonna come, sweet girl?”

  
You nod frantically as he repeats the last part, asking you over and over until you shake his hand off your mouth, gasping as your body stiffened with your orgasm. “Yessss, oh, fuck, that’s it, that’s it, right there, _o-oh_!

  
Bucky’s head drops to your shoulder, rolling from side to side in the agony of the pleasure of it all as he chased his own release. He grunted on each thrust but when he finally came, he let out a soft, almost vulnerable sounding moan, one that you found made you want to bring him home and justprotect him.    
You moaned, gasping for breath as he tasted your skin, sucking his way up from your collarbone to just below your ear. 

  
“I know who you are, sweetheart,” he whispered, flicking your earlobe with his tongue.

  
Your blood cooled when his words registered and you slipped your hands into his hair, fisting the soft strands and pulling–hard. He growled in response as he lifted his head, teeth bared and clenched together. Then he smiled at you; the lone light perched on the corner of the building a few feet away made his eyes shine mischievously. 

  
With movements far too fast to be human, he grabbed your wrists, wrenching your hands free of his hair and raising both your arms, shackling your wrists in his metal grip above your head. With his free hand, he pressed a silencing finger to your lips as you opened your mouth to speak, and you obeyed. 

  
“Or should I call you _Siren_?” He spits, saying your Hydra given nickname like it was a dirty word, and to him, it probably was. 

  
“Bucky,” you said in a rush, taking him off guard when he heard you use his name. 

“Bucky, listen to me. Yes, I know who you are, and yes, my mission was to bring you in, but it’s for your own safety!” He releases your wrists and sets you on your feet, his cock slipping easily out of you. You shake out your arms, allowing the blood to re-circulate. “You know Hydra’s been looking for you since you broke containment. They want to help. I want to help.”

  
Bucky scoffs, running a hand through his messed up hair. “Hydra doesn’t want to help me.”

  
“But they said–”

  
“Sorry to piss on your parade, doll, but you’ve been lied to.” He looks you up and down as he tucks himself back into his pants, eyes flicking back and forth between both of yours as if they were searching for something. “Let me guess; you were supposed to use your powers, put me under your sex spell, convince me you’re taking me somewhere to blow my mind and lead me directly into their trap?” You’re silence is enough answer for him and he laughs, giving your cheek two condescending taps. “They’re _using you_ , princess. Get out while you can.” 

  
You watch him for a moment as he bends, helping you fix your clothes, his words repeating in your head. You’d hated the way Hydra used your abilities since day one, always making you fake a seduction on both men and women without ever giving you a proper explanation as to why. 

  
“Stay away from the Motel Star,” you suggested softly, looking down at him as he kneeled before you. “That’s where they’re waiting.”

  
He nodded once, a silent thank you. “And, what about you? You gonna be all right?”

  
You grab the holster from his hands, tossing it and the gun itself into the nearby dumpster. “Always. But I’m not going back.” 

  
“Does Hydra know where I’m staying?” Bucky asks, gnawing on his lip when you nodded, clearly thinking. Then he smiled and reached out his hand. “Come on, doll face, looks like you and I are going house hunting.”


End file.
